Chapter 372
Disappearance (消失, Shōshitsu) is the 372nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Furykov and Kurapika notice that Shedule and Yuhirai are capable of using Nen proficiently already, arousing their suspicions. They deny any knowledge of Nen but wish to speak to Kurapika in private. Kurapika agrees to talk to one of them after the lesson. Furykov realizes that they are being forced to use Nen unknowingly, and begins thinking about the assassin hiding in the room. Queen Seiko is interrogated by an investigator working for Cleapatro. She refuses to answer any of the questions, invoking her right to remain silent. The investigator informs her that she will not be recorded, but she remains obstinate. He promises her that he can prepare anything for her while she is under surveillance for the next 72 hours. Biscuit and Hanzo notice that Marayam's Nen beast is growing and looks more defensive, believing that Momoze's death accelerated its growth. At 10:00, two guards take over their shift, and the two go to bed. To reduce the Nen beast's defenses, Hanzo uses a double to investigate. He wakes up Tuffdy, fabricating a narrative that Benjamin wishes to hire him and that they will forge evidence to frame Nagmum for Momoze's murder. Tuffdy asks how Hanzo knew it was him, unintentionally confessing his guilt, and Hanzo restrains him, revealing that he narrowed the suspects to him and Nagmum. The girls in Salé-salé's room inquire the prince to elaborate what he intends to do at the banquet, but he does not reveal anything. Tyson asks her bodyguards what they thought of her book. Izunavi admits that he has not yet read it, while Giuliano lies and says that he enjoyed it. Giuliano asks Izunavi about the creature that rests on their shoulders. Izunavi replies that he does not know, but he does not believe it to be a threat. Giuliano points out that the creature is not on Orau, meaning there is some special demarcation. Following the lesson, Sakata asks Kurapika to remain during the discussion with Yuhirai, reminding Kurapika that he needs Zhang Lei's support. Yuhirai informs Kurapika that Halkenburg wants information regarding Nen beasts. Yuhirai explains that when Halkenburg saw all the unconscious guards, he himself became unconscious, and a feather mark appeared on the back of their hands. The guards had no memory of losing consciousness, and none of them found it strange that the prince was going to bed at an unusual time. Kurapika reveals that their experience bears the hallmarks of a type of Manipulation Nen, specifically soliciting-type Manipulators, where the user manipulates the target but gives them the freedom of choice. Yuhirai says that Halkenburg would believe that the symbol represents the will of his convictions flowing in his guards. Kurapika and Yuhirai point out that that explanation is contradictory when considering that Halkenburg seeks to eliminate the monarchy, and he desires no bloodshed. Kurapika tests Yuhirai's Nen skills and surmises that Yuhirai can use Nen, but not control it. He also explains that, since Halkenburg has the mark, he is equally susceptible to the risks carried by the Nen beast. To prevent Halkenburg from breaking the conditions, Kurapika advises Yuhirai to deduce the nature of this ability, offering to come up with a countermeasure when given adequate information. Kurapika promises that the information will not be used for malicious purposes, as Queen Oito's desire is to leave the boat. Kurapika urges the lower-ranked princes to unite as the upper princes are now on the offensive. Yuhirai, Sakata, and Kurapika all agree to prioritize the protection of the princes while silently pondering how they can gain an advantage in the situation. Hanzo returns to his bedroom only to discover that Biscuit and his own body are missing, discovering that the rest of the room is empty. He finds Marayam's Nen beast to be smaller, but more menacing, believing that the Nen beast will not distinguish between friend and foe. Camilla approaches her guard and announces her intention to kill Benjamin. She threatens the guard to co-operate, or be killed, prompting the guard to think that she is joking. Chapter Notes * Shedule, Yuhirai, and Loberry are 3 out of the 4 "Nen users" Furykov mentioned in Chapter 369. ** None of them are self-aware they can use Nen. *** Loberry's Nen initiation was a followup of getting manipulated by Silent Majority's user. *** Shedule and Yuhirai are manipulated by Prince Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast. **** Since they can't yet see Nen, Halkenburg's guards are half-awakened, meaning they can use Nen in a limited fashion, but can’t control it themselves. ** The secret fourth Nen user is experienced enough to make his aura flow look like that of the uninitiated. * Queen Seiko refuses to answer any of the court investigator's questions. * Hanzo reveals one of his Nen abilities, [[Hanzo#Nen|'Hanzo Skill 4']]. * Tuffdy's ability is called [[Tuffdy#Nen|'The Touch']] which he used to assassinate Prince Momoze. ** Hanzo avenges the Prince and assassinates Tuffdy, staging it to look like a suicide. * The "eye-wogs" from Tyson's Guardian Spirit Beast are avoiding Benjamin's soldier. * Kurapika's first Nen training session ended at 12:30 pm, lasing only two and a half hours. * The problem Bill was about to mention to Kurapika before he blacked out in Chapter 368 is that Prince Zhang Lei has no reason for his guards to aid him if they're not allowed gather information. * Yuhirai explains that all Halkenburg's guards had the feather mark after regaining consciousness, and that they have no memory of blacking out. ** Kurapika explains to Yuhirai and Sakata that Halkenburg's beast is a soliciting-type Manipulator, which most likely performed a memory revision on Halkenburg's guards. * Kurapika says he'll make an appeal to the lower-ranking princes through the Association members so they can band together. * Hanzo discovers that room 1013 is empty and only have a smaller but more sinister version of Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast. * Camilla is about to leave her room to kill Benjamin, threatening his spy to either cooperate or die. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第372話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc